blocklanduemerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Belka
(information is outdated) Belka, officially known fully as the Belkan Federation, is a sovereign state in Strangereal. It is a Federal one-party state. Belka has formerly been known as the Belkan Empire, spanning from the mid 1800s to 1915. Belka is lead by the Democratic Liberal Party, fully known as the Fatherland and Workers Party, who is commanded by Waldemarr Rald. History Medieval Ages The previously modern Belkan Empire had been followed by a feudal-esque government in the times of the Medieval Ages, lead by knights and families of aristocratic opinion. These groups pushed forward and influenced the patriotism of future generations, as well as the political make-up of the nation. These figures held high to honor and their active participation in politics. Surviving, notable families of this time are the Buchner family, the Ludwigs, and the Heinrich family. Modern Times Belka saw success in the beginning of the 20th century. It achieved the success of becoming a major industrial power and continuing to prosper. With this, nationalism rose, and led to a number of wars that were a success on the Belkan side, including the first use of aircraft fit for combat purpose. By the mid 20th century, the Belkan Armed Forces were organized, and soon invaded the state of Recta. This aggression soon caused more territorial conflicts, leading to the further growth of Belka. Late 20th Century Not long after the invasion of Recta, Belka soon transformed into a federation, the military once again being organized similarly. In the early years of the 80s, Belka's leaders of the military soon saw fit to increase budget drastically to boost the military's spending power further, as well as develop weaponry at a higher level of technology. In this time, the Belkan Federation saw fit to focus it's research onto it's Armed Forces and it's Air Force. This lead to the research of few weapons of mass destruction, and a higher amount of experimental systems for defensive purposes, as well as technological advancement in multiple areas. By 1987, the heightened power of the Belkan Military lead to a shift in the weight of political power towards Eastern Belka. However, Belka soon faced a dire economic recession, with the fall in the economy. A crisis soon formed within Belka, and by December 12th, leading to the secession of multiple states, such as Ustio, Recta, Gebet, and Ratio. Belka faced the economic crisis up to the 1990s. Belka, now desperate, found land along the Five Great Lakes in Osea by 1991. Due to currently unknown reasons, other than a mismanagement incident, the Five Great Lakes Development Corporation joint business group associated with Belka was soon dissolved after a hasty failure. Lead heavily by the ongoing economic recession, many of the citizens of Belka protested and spoke out against the National Assembly, the then-ruling party of Belka, which soon evolved into rioting. In hopes to ease the masses, the National Assembly called for a remarkable referendum to take place on December 12, 1992. As the date came by, the Democratic Liberal Party, also known as the Fatherland and Workers Party, a progressive far-right party led by, was announced the winner. The DLP began to immediately make changes, such as internally reforming Belka's economy and military. A series of steps meant to increase the and bolt the nationalist sentiment to the common population were taken. Belkan Reclamation, The Belkan War On March 1995, the DLP, now leading Belka, received word of resources along the Ustio-Belkan border territory. These resources were soon discovered to have spread from Ustio's border along to Belka's former states. Belka shortly after declared war onto it's former territory of Ustio, and soon began it's invasion of their region. This act of aggression onto one of the Belkan former states soon lead to war with all of Belka's former states, for the sake of Belka pursuing it's former glory. The Belkan Military, with the Belkan Armed Forces under the assistance of the Belkan Air Force, made great success on the Ustio front and others in short time, leading to a majority of Ustio's region being occupied. Other fronts included a majority of the eastern states of Osea. On May 13, with near to no foreign support, the former Belkan states' alliances soon began to wither to the Belkan Military. Ustio was soon beginning to strain Belkan supply lines through militia action, however Belka's eastern fronts continued to succeed, with Recta being half occupied by Belka's forces and serving as a point to outflank Gebet's own military in the future, which had been focused mostly on their western front. Ustio's militia-esque fighting encouraged Recta and Gebet's own people to fight against Belkan occupation, and to assist what had been left of their depleting military, possibly buying the former Belkan states another month's worth of fighting. A formal surrender soon took place on June 19, 1995, with near all of the regions of Ustio, Gebet, Recta, and the smaller northwestern portion of Ratio having been occupied, taking place in the city of Lumen. Though, despite the surrender, militias continued to take action against their occupiers. While Ustio received rougher peace terms than other regions, independence and liberty of the governments within all were still cut. Present Times Despite Belkan reconquest of Ustio, a disputed territory conflict continues to ensue within their original borders, while tensions have begun to rise among the Belkan regions of Gebet, Recta, and Northwest Ratio. A heightened unrest remains among these territories, only fueled by the rising tensions. Though, despite this, Belka remains to be an industrially booming, economic powerhouse with a growing nationalist sentiment and military. Politics Belka is lead by the progressive far-right Democratic Liberal Party, fully known as the Fatherland and Workers Party, under the leadership of Waldemarr Rald. Belka was previously lead by the National Assembly.